


Brothers in song

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Glenn is 4 years older than Felix, Miklan is 3 years older than Sylvain, Miklan is a good big bro, TOO LAZY TO TAG EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: since Glenn and Miklan appeared as fairly prominent characters in 'Faerghus quartet' (check that out too)I gave them a fic of their own
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615





	1. Glenn centric

**Author's Note:**

> This will be based on when i was going to have a little sister.  
> Wholesome AF  
> also based on local traditions from my country

Imperial year 1161,Ethereal moon  
Fraldarius estate,Night

Glenn's mother was pregnant with Felix,The baby brother that Glenn had always wanted.Glenn spent about half an hour each night,before bed,to play piano for his mother and his unborn baby brother;Felix."When Felix is born,I'm gonna teach him how to play the piano.".5 year old Glenn said to his mother after a song.His mother kissed his cheek endearingly and pulls him up to sit with her."Your brother is small when he's born,kinda like you when you were a baby.He's gonna be too little to play the piano.".His mom explained.Glenn asked the yet-to-be-born Felix what he should play next.His mother only said that Felix would like whatever Glenn played for him.Glenn sat back onto the piano stool and started to flip the pages of his 'piano for kids' book to find a song that he thought Felix would like to hear.He soon settled on a simple yet charming rendition of 'it's a small world';One of his favourites to play,Either with Miklan or alone.

3 months later  
Glenn the pianist has a baby brother now.Felix was born last month and was now 1 month old,looking almost exactly like Glenn when he was born,The family held a party for Felix as well.Glenn also took it upon himself to play his brother all of his songs so he could grow up to be a pianist as well.A few years later,Glenn got his wish;Felix started the piano and got pretty good at it,Felix also met Ingrid,Sylvain and Dimitri as well.That gave Glenn an idea,He pulled Miklan;Sylvain's older brother to tell him the idea that the 4 kids should start a band,And that they;Being the older brothers both figuratively and literally,Should be the managers of the band.Miklan thought this was a great idea,But they're at a loss of what to name the band.Gears began to turn in Glenn's mind,Thinking of a suitable yet elegant name for his little brother's band,They're all from Faerghus-so we should name it after our country,There's also 4 members in the band,so 'quartet' would be right.Everyone,even the soon-to-be Faerghus quartet,was sitting in a small circle on the Fraldarius estate floors.Then,suddenly,Glenn piped up "I GOT IT!",breaking the silence and startling the others.Glenn declared that the band that consisted of Dimitri,Felix,Ingrid and Sylvain would be dubbed "The Faerghus quartet".Starting from that day on.

Now,Glenn was 22.He is to play a compilation of Faerghus' music for Faerghus founding day along with Miklan.Two instruments;A piano and a cello,Both were beautiful on their own,But they will be even more beautiful together


	2. Miklan centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from a Miklan centric POV along with Sylvain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is 3 years old too early to start music?  
> My friend started piano at 3 and she's really good right now  
> technical words explanation  
> -Bow distribution;the amount of bow used to play 1 note or phrase  
> -finger tapes;these are for beginners to mark where their fingers go.These come off at varying times

Imperial year1160,Pegasus moon

Gautier estate,Afternoon

For 3-year-old Miklan Anschutz Gautier,playing the cello for his unborn baby brother was one of the best bits of the day.He had started cello lessons about 5 months ago,When he just turned 3 years old.His cello was a scaled-down one designed for young players like him.He also had colored tapes on his cello's neck and his bow;They're for marking the finger positions until his muscle memory can remember the positions and the 1-quarter,half,3-quarter points on his bow.Miklan had a small green chair in the central hall of the Gautier estate,along with a music stand complete with sheet music for his skill level,He was still learning hot cross buns;one of the simplest songs musicians could play.He would play for his pregnant mother and unborn baby brother every afternoon."mommy?" the boy asked,"will Sylvain play cello too?"."Yes,Miklan,He will play the cello as well,but only if he has a good teacher to get him started".The boy stopped playing,looked at his mother,then turned to her baby-bump,moved closer as if to say something "when you're born,I'm going to teach you the cello,so you'll be good;Just like me".The words made his mom chuckle and the unborn Sylvain kick,as if he heard what his big brother said.

4 months later  
Sylvain was born 2 weeks ago,on the 5th of the Garland moon.Miklan was absolutely elated with the arrival of his baby brother,practicing every day for his newest and most precious treasure.He learned 2 new songs as well,'twinkle twinkle little star' and 'long long ago'.Many years later,Sylvain followed in his footsteps and studied the cello too,He had a duet partner now.But the best part of this was when Sylvain started playing with Ingrid,Felix and Dimitri and Felix' older brother;Glenn,wanted the 4 kids to start a band.Miklan was pulled over by Glenn to hear out the idea and Glenn suggested that they name the band "Faerghus quartet" from the fact that they were all from Faerghus and there were 4 band members while He and Glenn would be the "Managers" of the band.

Miklan was now 23,He was to play a hand-picked selection of Faerghus' music in a duet with Glenn for Faerghus founding day.He had good harmony with Glenn,but is it enough to capture the chronicles of 'Loog and Kyphon-written in song'?


	3. Band of brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Miklan put on a show for Faerghus founding day.Their families and friends are there as well.  
> Would Loog and Kyphon approve of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be based on my concert experiences

Glenn and Miklan had just gone backstage after chatting with the Faerghus quartet,all of them wanted to see their "band managers" play in this great Faerghus day concert,They are to play a duet that was very important and core to Faerghus history 'The chronicles of Loog and Kyphon'.A favourite of almost everyone in Glenn and Miklan's families and friends-especially Ingrid's,back when she was 7,She begged Glenn and him to transcribe a simplified version of the song for her and her trumpet,Which the brothers happily obliged.Now,Ingrid and her friends were about to see a live performance of their longtime favourite.Glenn and Miklan were contending with pre-concert nerves-even though they could be called veterans of the stage here in Fhirdiad.Glenn was chugging glass after glass of water to calm his nerves;What he always did even as a boy.Miklan's way of centering himself was abit...well odd? i guess?.It involved him staring into space,Gaze still as the water in the royal estate's ponds and fountains at night,Meanwhile,Ingrid and co. had settled into their seats in the opulent main hall of the theater.Their instruments were already onstage,Miklan's cello on a stand,the piano taking center stage.

Soon the two were called onstage.The young men strutted smartly in their fresh-pressed suits matching with their respective younger brothers.Glenn took his place on the piano,readying his hands and elegantly turning the pages of the score.Miklan carefully took his cello off its stand and positioned it so that he was ready to play along with Glenn.They gave each other the 'eyes';a signal that Glenn could play the pickup or the intro for this song.The first notes of the piece rang clearly through the halls as Glenn's fingers gently caressed the ivories and Miklan played the baseline for the song,It was a stunning feast for all the human senses,The tone of the piece was a slow,melancholic melody that depicted a battlefield scattered with dead bodies and painted red by blood,as the leaves from the willows fell onto the bloodied ground.The very roots of their home country,albeit written in song.The bard that wrote this wanted to depict The tailtean plains after the war of the Eagle and lion,and the brothers chose this piece out of all the patriotic or folk music that Faerghus had to offer because this represented the very birth of their country-Fitting for a Faerghus founding day concert.The piece ended with a solemn progression of arpeggios on the piano,Which Glenn played with such feeling,it was as if Kyphon had passed his conscience down to him and allowed him to play so emotionally.The duo received a standing ovation from the audience.

It was like a renewal of their oath,Which they had sworn when they established the 'Faerghus quartet' all those years ago.

"band managers together,Duet partners forever"


End file.
